


The Potter-Malfoy Alliance

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sex Talk, awkward dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: It's the summer before their final year.Harry is taking the whole talking to Albus thing a little too far, Scorpius plucks up the courage to ask Harry about Umbridge, Albus confides in Draco about what it is to be a good Slytherin and the Malfoy grandparents learn about gay people.And Scorpius really wants to have sex with Albus this week, if Albus can get over the nudity thing.





	1. Harry and Albus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fic with fluff and smut and some coming out plot.

There was only so much family politics that Albus could take for one summer. Harry and Ginny were extroverts so thought it was reasonable to have cousins all over the house all the time. Albus was the quietest Weasley cousin and was therefore designated as peace-keeper, when he just wanted to be left alone to brew new potions at the end of the garden. This week he had dealt with Molly and Lily’s quite impressive relationship problems (something to do with a lost owl and confusion about a pair of twins), Lucy’s realisations that her dad is really uptight and that she will never get anywhere close to changing his political beliefs (which, in her words, was hurting her little activist soul) and Roxy had been crying for no reason all the time (the mystery behind this remained but Albus was hopeful it was nothing serious). By Thursday, Albus had locked himself into his parents en-suite bathroom with a bottle of butterbeer and 2 pumpkin pasties for a break. The lock on the family bathroom door had been broken during a particularly serious fight between James and Lily, so this was the last place of sanctity for Albus. 

 

Since the time turning incident, Albus was no longer trusted with a lock on his bedroom door and he considered it excellent luck that he was due to travel to Scorpius’s the following morning, because he was starting to get really angry at everyones emotional issues and the lack of privacy. He used his moment alone to reply to his last letter to Scorpius, in which he had been accused of just being super horny because “I know what you’re like, Albus, its like me when I’m hungry, and I don’t like to eat in front of a lot of people either”. 

 

_Scorp,_

 

_Last I checked wanking and eating publicly were not on the same level._

 

_And I assure you I’m eating just fine. I’ve been showering in mum and dads bathroom and once you get over the slightly creepy feeling that your parents bedroom gives you, its pretty easy to get off._

 

_So basically my family are just terrible._

 

_I’m going to apparate over to you as early as possible tomorrow, but I don’t want to step on Dracos toes if he feels the need to clean every surface at the Manor before I arrive? Let me know what time please!_

 

_Oh, remember that dad is coming over too tomorrow. I cannot get rid of him. Why does he want to mingle like this? The Potter-Malfoy alliance can be formed on our wedding day._

 

_OH FOR FUCKS SAKE HES KNOCKING ON THE DOOR._

 

_See you tomorrow. I’m excited to get these ginger crazies out of my life for a week._

 

_Albus xxx_

 

Albus opened the door, holding up the letter. “I’m writing to ask what time we should head over tomorrow.”

 

Harry frowned. “Ok, I’m going to the bathroom.”

 

“Ok.” Albus stepped past his awkwardly. 

 

His dad turned back to face him. “Why are you doing that in our bathroom?”

 

Albus scowled. “Because I also needed a moment of quiet.”

 

Harry and Albus were still working on understanding each other. Most of they time they just agreed to disagree and left the other to it.

 

Just as Harry was about to close the door, he poked his head back out. “Send that letter and come back in here for a chat, would you?’

 

“Why?” Albus asked, slowly. “I promise it wasn’t me, whatever it was.”

 

Harry chuckled. “You’re not in trouble, I’ve just been meaning to get you alone.”

 

Albus was worried now.

 

“Let me pee.” Harry signed and closed the door behind him. 

 

Albus anxiously went to his bedroom, where he found an envelope and shoved the letter inside. He leaned over to the window and called for his owl. “Make sure you get a reply quickly, ok. You can head back to the Manor after that and hunt for the next week.” 

 

Even his owl preferred the quiet there. 

 

“Al?” He heard his dad call. 

 

“Alright, I’m coming. Bloody thing won’t stay still.” Albus considered continuing to delay the inevitable, but he supposed it wasn’t worth winding his dad up more than necessary, so trudged back into his parents bedroom. 

 

“Close the door.” Harry instructed. 

 

Albus was seriously confused, but obliged and closed the door softly. 

 

“Shall we sit?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t know dad, I don’t know why I’m here.” Albus replied.

 

“Yes, we should sit.” Harry awkwardly sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. 

 

Albus perched beside him. “Why are you being more strange than usual?” 

 

“Because I’m uncomfortable, Albus.” Harry frowned. “Maybe I should’ve just written this down.” 

 

“What is mum making you do?” Albus teased.

 

“Nothing. Your mother wanted me to write it down.” Harry replied, looking proud of himself.

 

“Do you have regrets?” 

 

Harry sighed. “Let me talk.”

 

“Ok then.”

 

“I know that you’ve stayed at the Manor before, and that you and Scorpius obviously spend a lot of time together while you’re at school but you weren’t together the last time you were there, and I know that you have a lot of time completely alone. So I wanted to try to be a good parent and have a chat.”

 

“Fantastic, I’m with you dad.” Albus sighed.

 

“Really?” Harry seemed shocked at his sons perceptiveness. 

 

“Yep. Hit me. I’m amazed that I’ve gotten away with it for this long.”

 

“Ok.” Harry was a bit taken aback. “So, basically we just need to make sure that you’re safe.”

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to do anything. Honestly, Scorpius is the confident one.” Said Albus, looking at the floor with great interest.

 

“Are we actually going to have an open conversation about this?” Asked Harry, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

 

Albus nodded. “I’ve got some respect that you decided to do this in person. And I don’t have a lot of people to talk about this stuff with. And James has no morals so I’m not talking to him.”

 

“I didn't need to know that about your brother.” 

 

“Everyone knows that James is a slut, don’t burry your head in the sand.” Albus giggled.

 

“Don’t call your brother a slut.” Harry scolded. 

 

Albus shrugged. “He is.”

 

Harry sighed. “Ok, well. If you don’t want to do anything you don’t have to do anything, but I want to make sure that you’re prepared should you decide to begin doing anything.” 

 

Albus nodded. “Its not that I don’t want to do anything. I really, really want to do lots of things. But I suppose I’m freaked out about the nudity thing. Like I don’t do being naked in front of anyone.” 

 

“You share a dorm.”

 

“I’m very good and not being naked in it.” Albus paused. “I really don’t like being naked, even just on my own.” 

 

“Albus you’re very handsome, and everyone looks a bit weird naked.”

 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

 

“No, I mean it. You’re good looking, and I’m sure that Scorpius says that to you all the time.” 

 

“Yes, of course he does. And its not that I don’t believe him, because I know that I’m alright. Its not something that cripples me. I just don’t like the idea of him seeing everything and, like, you know, looking at me.” Albus rambled.

 

“Ok.” Harry thought for a second. “How do you feel about him being naked and you getting to look?” 

 

Albus frowned. “Something that I don’t want to discuss with my dad.”

 

“He feels the same way.” Harry said quickly. 

 

“Thats really good advice.” 

 

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’ve done this with James I don’t have embarrassment anymore. He went straight in there with blowjobs and I’m still a bit traumatised.”

 

Albus laughed. “He did not?”

 

“Yeah, I think he was trying to stake me out, like we were about to play Quidditch or something.”

 

“Thats weird.” Albus was still laughing. 

 

“You know you can just take it really slow. It would be best for it to just unfold naturally.” Said Harry. “You don’t fell under any pressure do you?”

 

“No! Well maybe a little bit. But it’s just from myself.” 

 

“Just go really slow. You’re going to have a lot of time on your own this week. And I’m sure it will come up.” Harry suggested. 

 

“We’ve just kissed and stuff really. You can’t really get away with anything at school. There’s always people about.” Said Albus. “As soon as anything starts to happen we just have to break it up because we can’t risk it. I suppose I don’t know how I’ll actually react. I mean, I want to, obviously.”

 

“So why are you worried? Scorpius won’t make you do anything. What makes you feel like he wants to more than you?” Harry asked.

 

“He’s just more open about sex than I am.” Albus saw Harrys confused look. “Yes, Draco talks about sex.”

 

“I’m disgusted.” 

 

Albus laughed. “I think it might been the firewhiskey he let me drink while you wouldn’t but we’ve had some good chats.” 

 

“I let you drink as soon as you were 17.” Harry paused. “I’m going to have a firm word with him.”

 

Albus gave him a look. “We’ve drifted from our main point.”

 

“Yes. Be safe.” Said Harry. “Obviously, I’m not familiar with what boys might do with other boys, but exploring is half of the fun anyway. I do want to make sure you’re good with brewing lube? I assumed you were because potions is your thing?”

 

Albus grimaced. “All good.”

 

“Good. And I have a present for you, hold on.” 

 

Harry got up and wandered over to the bedside cabinet, pulled it open and started to rummage. Albus watched him curiously. Harry picked up several items that Albus was pretty sure he was never meant to see in his parents room. 

 

“Dad what in merlins name is about to come out of there?”

 

“Stop looking!”

 

Albus snapped his head away.

 

“Right.” Albus heard the drawer close. “I know you might not do anything that requires these but I want you to be prepared in case you do.”

 

Harry handed Albus a pile of brightly packaged condoms.

 

Albus laughed. “We’re both virgins and both boys. We don't need to use anything.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Thats a terrible attitude.”

 

“But we don’t?”

 

“I think its good practice to use something.” Harry paused. “Even just in terms of keeping everything clean.”

 

Albus’s eyes widened. “There’s no way I’m ready for that yet.” 

 

“I want you to be prepared for everything.”

 

“I know. But no way.” Albus looked panicked. 

 

“Just pack them. That doesn’t mean you have to use them. Ok?” Harry asked.

 

Albus nodded. “Yes.” He stood up. “Thanks dad. Good talk.” He scurried out of the room and quickly hid the items between the socks that he had already packed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good sex talk. They really do amuse me


	2. Draco and Scorpius

“Scorpius stop pacing and help me finish this room.” Draco muttered, looking at his son who had been pacing in front of the back door for the past ten minutes, knowing Albus could appear at any moment. 

 

Draco had been adamant that he did not need house elves in to do everything in the house, particularly when he wanted things to be perfect for specific guests, so had been cleaning on and off for three days. The Manor was massive and there was no need to clean every room to the same standard. Many rooms were hardly even used by Draco himself, but he knew that Harry was nosey and wouldn’t have his house looking any less than perfect.

 

“Dad it was clean before you started!” Scorpius said as sweetly as possible. 

 

“Polish the sink, would you?” Draco had apparently ignored his sons comment. 

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes but pulled out his wand and lazily muttered some cleaning spells under his breath, mainly staring at the clock. 

 

“Trust the Potters to be late.” Draco chuckled. 

 

“Shiny enough dad?” 

 

Draco walked over to the sink and inspected it. It was rare that there were no dishes lying around. One of the few activities his two house elves genuinely seemed to love was cooking, and they kept the two Malfoys very happy. Scorpius had recently taken to joining in and was becoming quite a cook, so the kitchen was the centre of the house. It reminded Draco of when Astoria was around, and was bringing him a lot of comfort. But it was messy. 

 

“I am satisfied with that. Nice spell work.” Draco complimented. 

 

Scorpius blushed and murmured a “thank you.”

 

*pop* *pop*

 

Scorpius dived for the door and whipped it open, immediately Albus into a tight hug, his suitcase thrown aside. Albus’s face was squashed into his shoulder, but he didn’t seem to mind, grinning widely. 

 

Harry swept past the pair. “Good morning Draco. Apologies for the rudeness of my son, he is rather smitten.”

 

Draco smiled at the boys fondly. “I hate to say that I think it might be my sons fault in this case.” 

 

Albus mumbled a “hello Draco” into Scorpius’s shoulder.

 

“Hello, favourite Potter spawn.” 

 

Albus grinned. 

 

“Shall we go to my study, Harry?”

 

Harry nodded, and followed Draco out of the kitchen. “I’ve brought the plans that you wanted to see. I didn’t want to owl then, as you can imagine…” His voice trailed off. 

 

“Any idea what they’re up to?” Scorpius asked, not releasing his grip.

 

“I never have any ideas.” Albus grumbled. 

 

Scorpius sighed. “I do wish they would trust us a little more, now that we’re adults.”

 

Shrugging, Albus wriggled, trying to get free. “I want kiss you and I can’t reach your mouth.”

 

Scorpius smiled, closing his eyes and letting their lips push together, mouths falling slightly open naturally. There was a moment of contentment as they pulled back and just stood there. 

 

Scorpius suddenly recoiled. “Oh Merlin! How rude of me, let me bring you things upstairs.”

 

“I’ve been here a lot, Scorpius, I can take my stuff to your room.” Albus wiggled his eyebrow. 

 

“No, I have to carry it otherwise I’ll feel awful all week.” 

 

“Alright then.” Albus frowned.

 

“I’m being a gent!” Scorpius looked very pleased at himself, and led the way upstairs.

 

Malfoy Manor was set over three (very large) floors, with the top floor mostly unused. Draco claimed that there wasn’t anything interesting up there, but Scorpius knew that they didn’t go up there because there were still memories of the war. He would love to explore it one day. The ground floor contained the living spaces, mazes of libraries and offices and three kitchens. Draco and Scorpius only really used one of the living rooms and kitchens, using the dining room rarely when they had guests. On the first floor, Draco and Scorpius had enough space to have a bedroom and bathroom each, as well as private collections of books. In the first few years that Albus had come to stay, he was even able to have his own room, but they seen scrapped that due to nightmares, and then the need to be close to each other and eventual dating. The amount of space was very useful as Scorpius has come into adulthood, as he never felt smothered by his father (but Draco was able to keep an eye on him). 

 

“Race you!” Scorpius shouted as he and Albus reached the top of the stairs, waking several portraits of old relatives that had been sleeping. He took off down the wide corridor, naturally bright from the large, sash windows that lined the left hand wall. 

 

Albus sighed, sometimes Scorpius’s enthusiasm was a bit much for him, but he jogged along anyway. 

 

The door to Scorpius’s bedroom was slightly ajar, and Scorpius pushed his way in, having to apply quite a bit of force to move the heavy, old door. 

 

“Welcome back.” Scorpius grinned.

 

Scorpius was a very tidy person, but his room always felt lived in. At first glance, Albus could count 5 in-progress books at various locations around his room, with several new photos of them stuck onto the wall with spellotape (something Albus never got away with in his room). There was a Slytherin quidditch team photo that Albus remembered taking during their last match propped up on his desk. Scorpius had even taken out an extra pillow and put it on the right hand side of the bed, for Albus to use. Albus felt very at home in this room. 

 

“It’s always good to be back.” Albus smiled back. 

 

“I cleared out some space in my cupboard for your things, shall we try to unpack with magic?” Scorpius paused, seeing Albus’s look of disgust. “It will be good practice for charms, which you have to pass next year!”

 

“Ok, fine.”

 

This was a partially successful task, with Albus’s socks, pants, shoes and trousers finding their way into their places without a hitch. 

 

“Why can’t be move your t-shirts?” Scorpius asked, to nobody in particular. 

 

Albus walked over to Scorpius, putting his arms around his neck. “I love you.” 

 

Scorpius blinked. They had never outright said that to each other before.

 

Albus was smiling up at him. 

 

“I love you.” Scorpius replied.

 

Albus kissed Scorpius, with all the emotions he’d had of missing him the last few weeks. Scorpius hummed, holding onto Albus’s hips, responding with a similar enthusiasm. Albus slipped his hand under Scorpius’s top and lightly rubbed his back, along his shoulder blades, feeling satisfying goosebumps from under his fingers. 

 

“Boys! Are you hungry?” Draco shouted up.

 

They pulled apart.

 

Scorpius was hungry. Albus could tell because he looked annoyed that he had been forced to realise this. 

 

“Yes, please Draco!” Albus called and headed towards the door.

 

“Sorry.” Scorpius mumbled.

 

Albus shrugged. “Its ok, I can kiss you all night. Plus we can’t actually ignore our dads.”

 

“You’re being very pleasant towards Harry.” Scorpius commented.

 

Albus hummed. “I think I’m finally seeing that he’s trying?”

 

“He is.”

 


End file.
